the Return of Sin
by Krissii-xx
Summary: Yuna's daughter Melody is on a new mission. After the commotion in Besaid with the newcomer, they both disappear from the island to defeat Sin. As the journey goes, Melody meets up Rikku's daughter and many others who become her guardian to help.


Disclaimler: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X OR X2 CHARACTERS AND OR THAT OTHER STUFF. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE ANOTHER ONE WITH EVERYONE ONE IN IT! GIPPAL TOO! I OWN THE NEW CHARACTERS LIKE MELODY AND KAI.

So this is my first story with final fantasy. It's 15 years after final fantasy x2 with the best ending. As the story goes, flashbacks from the past will come up revealing what had happen to our Tidus. ENJOY!

OOO

A 15 year old girl ran across the beach happily. "MOTHER!" she screamed. She had mid back length wavy jet black hair in two low pick tails, hazel blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a dark blue bikini top with tight black micro skirt with a thick white belt, she had black laced up boots, and fingerless leather gloves. Her name was Melody. She was daughter of High Summoner Yuna. Melody ran into Besaid village happily jumping up and down excited. "MOTHER!" she yelled again. People in the village peeked out their homes shaking their head.

Stepping out of the temple stood Lady Yuna herself. "Melody, it's too early in the morning for the commotion." Yuna folded her arms, sighing.

"But mother look!" Melody handed Yuna a letter. Yuna narrowed her eyes at the paper reading. "Nope." Yuna ripped the letter down the middle. Melody eyes widen. "WHAT! Mother why?" Melody stomped her foot. Yuna cupped Melody's face looking her in the eye.

"Spira isn't a place for you to just be roaming around because of some rumors of the return of Sin." Yuna said softly. "You have responsibilities here in Beside you to take care of anyway." Yuna let her go.

"Mother! This is not fair!" Melody growled. Yuna shook her head walking back into the temple. Melody followed her in pursuit. "If Sin is back, I would handle it." Yuna told her.

"How can you handle him? "If Sin is back, I would handle it." Yuna told her.

"How can you handle him? You need guardians! AEONS! The aeons vanish from the summoners once they defeat him right? Then yours are gone! You'll be killed." Melody argued.

"I'm more experienced now. I fought against aeons before, Melody. They aren't that hard beat." Yuna said before realizing what she just told her.

"There we go! I've trained too! You just said that aeons aren't that hard to beat!" Melody smirked.

"Melody, no. That's my final answer, I don't care. Leave it alone." Yuna glared at her daughter before walking into a room, leaving Melody in the middle of the temple.

"Harsh isn't she Mel." Someone said. Melody turned to see a fully grown Vidian. Melody narrowed her eyes at him. "You've got some nerves talking to me." Melody growled.

Vidian smirked. "It was an accident, Mel. Can you get over it please?"

"How can you call that an accident! You're lucky I didn't tell Lulu." Melody walked passed Vidian.

"He didn't rape you Melody!" Vidian growled. "He tried to!" Melody turned around in fury. "Just leave me alone Vidian." Melody walked away. Vidian snarled before turning towards the chamber of the faith. He smirked looking back at where Melody was before going in.

OOO

Melody sat on the beach of Besaid. There was a gentle breeze making her hair flow with it. Melody watched as the water crashed against the water. The wind began to pick up suddenly. Melody slowly began getting onto her feet as the sky got darker.

"What's going on?" said a little girl who was building a small castle. "Get back to the village, Jen!" Melody commanded. Jen nodded and began running towards the village yelling, "Lady Yuna! Vidian!"

Melody eyes narrowed as she noticed something wash ashore. Someone washed ashore! Melody ran towards them.

It was a man. He had long dark red nearly black hair and tan skin. "He must've drown!" Melody thought before pressing her lips to his giving him the breathing treatment. The last time she picked herself up and pushed on his chest he coughed up water. Melody gasped as he opened his eyes. He had emerald green eyes but none had a swirl like a al bhed.

Melody would ask questions later as she noticed what exactly caused all the dark clouds and for the wind to pick up. It was Sin.

"You have to get up." Melody began to pull the man up. He looked out at Sin with pure hate.

Once he was standing Melody noticed his sword. It was huge!

Melody pulled him backwards, getting ready for battle. Sin shot his spawns in front of them. Melody took out a short sword. She turned slightly and put the sword on her shoulder. The sun shined on it showing a craving into it. TIDUS.

Melody then turned to the sin spawns and pointed her sword at them. The man got into position as well. "Bring it on." Melody growled.

One of the spawns charged at her. Melody kicked it back then slashed at it, killing it. Sin shot another towards them, this one came at Melody too quickly. Melody eyes widen as the man sliced all three of them to bits with one swing. Sin suddenly began shaking. Melody watched as a white light began forming around its core. Then it shot a laser beam at them. The man tackled Melody to the ground covering her head as Melody screamed.

Sin retreated from the area. The beam hit the rocks, destroying them. The sky cleared up and the wind steadied.

Just then, Yuna, Jen, Vidian, and Wakka came running to the shore. The man got off Melody and helped her up.

Yuna looked at the now destroyed rocks. "What have you done?" she yelled at Melody. "ME? We just saved this island from Sin that's what we've done!" Melody yelled back. "Melody where is Sin huh? Where is the proof?" Yuna growled. Melody suddenly pointed to the water then looked herself. "What? He was just there!" she gasped. "Melody lying is not a good thing, ya." Wakka said. "I was not lying!" Melody growled at him. Vidian attention went to the man next to Melody.

"Who are you?" he glared at him. The man folded is arms and looked at each of them. "Kai." He said.

"Kai? You're trespassing on our land. Where have you come from?" Vidian growled. Yuna looked at Kai, suspiously.

"Zankarkand." Kai answered. Melody looked at him bewildered. "Do this look like a game to you?" Yuna glared at the man. "You think I'm lying as well?" Kai asked Yuna.

"I think you should be arrested for trespassing and lying sir." Yuna growled. "What? Mother he just saved my life? If it wasn't for him I'd be dead and so this village!" Melody yelled.

"Melody, I will tell you this once. You are not to leave the village without an escort. And I mean you can't wander around this beach without someone watching you. And as for you Kai. We are going to have you arrested and sent to the dungeon in Bevelle." Yuna said.

"Mother he'll die down there!" Melody growled. "Be quiet or I will be calling them for you as well." Yuna commanded.

Melody suddenly slapped Yuna. "Send me if you have to. I don't give a damn anymore!" she screamed at Yuna before taking off running.

"Melody!" Vidian yelled. Yuna held her burning cheek in shock. "Tidus wouldn't have liked that." Kai said before running behind Melody.

Yuna eyes widen when he said that. Wakka ran his hand through his hair, stressed.

"Nothing but happiness between daughter and mother, ya?" Wakka signed, sacastricly.

OOO

What do you think? Who exactly is Kai and how does he know Tidus? And what is it with Melody and Yuna? Give me ideas of what you'll think would happen next!

Question of the day: Will Melody try to run away from Besaid or will she be kidnapped? Give me what you think will happen!

R&R!

Mwah!

-Krissii-xx


End file.
